


you grow me like an evergreen

by gigantomachy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Caught, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Infidelity, Masturbation, Objectification, POV L (Death Note), Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantomachy/pseuds/gigantomachy
Summary: L had a number of folders, both physical and digital, relating to the Kira case. Recently, he often found himself thinking that he ought to begin a new folder. It would be titled "Bad Decisions." Inside of the folder, he imagined, there would just be a single sheet of paper with Misa Amane’s face on it...Sequel to"dizzy until you fall."
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84
Collections: L x Misa Bedsharing Fics





	you grow me like an evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb thirsty ass keeps coming up with smutty oneshot ideas when I'm supposed to be working. Am I ever going to write a fanfiction that's _not_ rated E?? Maybe someday, but not today. Warning for _very_ rough and degrading, but enthusiastically consensual, sex.
> 
> This is a sequel to ["dizzy until you fall"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378649) but can also be read as a standalone fic. It's definitely more serious and angsty in tone than the previous oneshot, and is from L's POV this time instead of Misa's. It's very much Porn With Feelings, but is also more toxic than a lot of my L/Misa stories. I decided to experiment a bit with the tone of L's perspective, and it ended up more sarcastic/self-deprecating than usual, so let me know if it seems out of character or anything. There's not much profanity in the series so I'm never quite sure how or if L would swear.
> 
> (Idk if anyone cares, but I went back and tagged my older fics by POV, to make it easier to search them.)
> 
> The title is from one of the saddest songs I know, Placebo's ["Without You, I'm Nothing"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c14qMbmP9eg) (ft. David Bowie):
> 
> _I'm unclean, a libertine  
>  And every time you vent your spleen  
> I seem to lose the power of speech  
> You're slipping slowly from my reach  
> You grow me like an evergreen  
> You've never seen the lonely me at all_

L had a number of folders, both physical and digital, relating to the Kira case. Recently, he often found himself thinking that he ought to begin a new folder. It would be titled “Bad Decisions.” Inside of the folder, he imagined, there would just be a single sheet of paper with Misa Amane’s face on it.

There would be words, too, of course, not just a photograph. He could make a detailed list of all of his Misa-related bad decisions. At the very top of the list (in order of stupidity), or at the bottom (in chronological order, from oldest to newest) would be such classics as:

_\- Allowing Misa Amane to sleep in bed with Light Yagami and himself (the first time), leading to an incident in which she mistook him for Light, grabbed L’s genitals, and crudely propositioned him_

_\- Flirting with Misa Amane on a regular basis after this event, right in front of her boyfriend, who also was probably a serial killer_

_\- Allowing himself to be attracted to Misa Amane and to replay their accidental encounter over and over in his mind, despite the fact that she had negative interest in him, was frequently an extremely irritating person to be around, and was also, like her boyfriend, probably a murderer_

_\- Allowing Misa Amane to sleep in bed with them a second time, despite the aforementioned incident, and the fact that L was clearly physically attracted to her and couldn’t even masturbate about it because he was chained to her (serial killer!) boyfriend 24 hours a day_

Imagining it all written down like that, L was beginning to suspect that all of the people who had acclaimed his genius over the years were grossly mistaken. When considering his behavior in relation to Misa Amane objectively, the detective felt that he had no possible conclusion other than this: he was either an idiot, a masochist, or both.

There was no other conclusion when he considered his current situation, which he had somehow willingly allowed himself to end up in. He could have avoided this situation easily. He was in charge here, and Light didn’t even want Misa in bed with them anyway. One word from L, and Misa would have been sleeping peacefully in her own room tonight. He wouldn’t have woken up with his arm around Misa’s waist, his nose buried in her hair (which, he noted, smelled lovely, sort of like vanilla), and a raging erection pressed firmly against the warmth of her backside.

L didn’t even have the comfort of being able to blame it on Misa this time. Unlike the first time, she wasn’t purposefully invading his space and grabbing him without his consent. No, this was something their bodies had done without their input while the two of them slept, because L, the absolute _idiot_ that he was, had thought it was a good idea to continue sleeping next to the only person he had felt sexual attraction towards in years. And why? Because she had pouted and batted her eyelashes at him until he gave in, overriding Light’s protests.

With a small sigh, L suppressed his physical instincts, which were screaming at him to wrap himself around her incredibly warm, soft body and hold her tight, and let go of Misa, scooching backwards awkwardly until he had enough distance to roll over onto his back. She let out a soft noise in her sleep, and he wanted to believe it was a sound of disappointment at the loss of contact with him, but he was probably deluding himself. (And even if it _was_ , he was certain that she was just dreaming that he was Light.)

L didn’t need any of this. He didn’t need Misa Amane and her unfair softness getting all up in his personal space. What he needed was to take a cold shower, clear his mind of all of this, and go back to sleep. If he was going to be awake in the middle of the night, he should be thinking about the investigation, not the way her breath had tickled his ear when she whispered, “Do you want me to suck your big, perfect cock until you cum in my mouth?” (Words meant for Light, of course, not for L. She would never say something like that to L on purpose.) God, even just the memory of it was enough to make him break out in goosebumps.

Worst of all, he couldn’t even have that shower, because among his many bad decisions, he had gotten himself into this situation with Misa while _chained to her boyfriend_. The only key to the handcuffs was held by Watari while they slept. What was L going to do, wake Light up (and, almost certainly, Misa as well) and drag him half awake to sit in the bathroom while L showered? How would he even explain that? “Oh, sorry to wake you in the middle of the night and drag you out of bed, Light, it’s just that I’ve got a massive erection from spooning your girlfriend, and now I can’t fall back asleep.”

Christ, it had never been this bad before. L had always had a strong grasp on his physical needs, libido included. But that first night with Misa had awoken something in him, it seemed, and the fact that he hadn’t had the privacy to masturbate even once in the week since it happened had only made the situation worse.

L could only think of one solution (other than lying awake until dawn feeling sorry for himself, of course). He would just have to masturbate. But even then, he was familiar enough with the concept of rationalization that he had to wonder if his exhausted, aroused mind was telling him that was the only option because of how badly he wanted to do it. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse, because the truth was, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

He shot one more furtive glance at Misa’s back, which was still touching his side in places. He couldn’t get any further away from her, because Light had already used up all of the slack in the chain to position himself as close to the edge of the bed as humanly possible in his efforts to evade Misa’s clutches. (L wondered, not for the first time, whether Light was gay or even asexual, given how entirely unmoved he was by Misa. It was hard for him to believe that anyone who was attracted to women could resist her.) Even rolling to face away from Misa would be sure to jingle the chain and wake her up, unless L was in some uncomfortable pose with his right arm stretched behind him—and there was too much potential in that situation to accidentally grab something he shouldn’t.

All of L’s bad decisions, it seemed, had led him to this situation: jerking off literal inches behind the sleeping back of the object of his hopeless crush. _No, not a crush_ , he reminded himself firmly— _just simple, meaningless physical attraction, and nothing more_.

L hadn’t jerked off since putting himself into the handcuffs, and it was even more awkward than he had expected. He was accustomed to using his right hand, but since that was the one in chains, and he had to avoid making noise or letting either of his bedmates feel the chain moving, he was forced to use his less-favored left hand.

Moving as slowly as he could bear, L slipped his left hand out from under the blanket and ran his tongue over the palm, trying to get at least a little lubrication. When he reached down again, freeing himself from his boxers, just the touch of his own hand sent a jolt of pleasure through him, so intense that he had to fight the urge to moan. He let out a shaky breath instead.

L didn’t take his time with it. The faster he got this over with, the sooner he could go back to sleep. But god, it was torture, having Misa _right there_. Feeling the warmth of her body where it pressed against his side. Nothing but his crumbling willpower was stopping him from reaching out and just… touching her.

He didn’t, of course. He wasn’t that type of person (even if Misa had been more than willing to take advantage when their situations were reversed). He just closed his eyes and stroked himself, clenching his right hand into a fist to keep himself in check.

Motion to his right made him freeze in place, heart pounding in his throat. Misa was rolling over in her sleep, shifting around until she was on her opposite side, facing him now. Her arms were drawn up to her chest, luckily not grabbing L or anything, but her face was inches away from his own, so close he could feel her breath.

 _Bloody fucking hell_ , he swore internally. He couldn’t keep going like this, could he? With Misa facing him now, inches away, capable of waking up at any moment? It felt like he was crossing a line. But on the other hand, he was so close already. If he stopped now, he would be miserable for hours. It wasn’t his fault that Misa wouldn’t even allow him this much privacy. He didn’t have any other options.

Slowly, feeling more disgusting, more like a creep, by the minute, L started to stroke himself again. He didn’t close his eyes this time. His gaze was fixated on Misa’s face, and he couldn’t seem to tear himself away.

God, but she was beautiful. Intellectually, he had already known that. She wasn’t a famous model for nothing, after all. But it was one thing to know that, and another to be inches away from her long, dark eyelashes, her silky blonde hair, her _lips_ , slightly parted and pink even without makeup.

Misa was his polar opposite. She was like a symbol of everything that L couldn’t have. She was young and beautiful, effortlessly charming and charismatic, a bright and happy life ahead of her (if she wasn’t caught and executed for her crimes, of course). And L was just some creep, hiding away in the shadows, always the one watching from behind the camera, never in front of it.

Misa had been right all along. L _was_ a pervert. And what was worse, he wanted her to know it. He wanted her to wake up and catch him in the act, to witness just what she had reduced him to. She called him a pervert, but she really had no idea just how low he could sink. If she knew the things that he had imagined doing to her, that he was imagining even now, watching her face as she slept, she would despise him. She would be horrified. God, why was he getting _harder_ at the thought? What was wrong with him?

She was so loud and childish during the day, but she looked totally different in her sleep. More mature, somehow, but also innocent. She had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him, did she? Other than him, she was the only person who had ever touched his penis, and the moment she had realized it was _him_ that she was touching, she had leapt away, screaming at him. And he hadn’t even _done_ anything; that had been entirely of her own doing. What would she think if she knew how desperately he wanted to abuse his power, even just to sneak into her bedroom and steal her panties to jerk off with? What would she think if she knew that sometimes, when he zoned out, it was because he was thinking about that bright red lipstick she always wore, and what it would look like smeared on the base of his cock? What would she think if she knew that sometimes, when she kissed Light in front of him, he wanted to take the younger man’s place so badly that he almost wanted to kill him?

Misa didn’t even see him as a man, just some weird little creature that was always with her boyfriend. But god, he wanted to _make_ her see him. He wanted to show her that he had desires too, that he was flesh and blood just like her. That there was only so far she could tease him before he lost control.

L tilted his head back, biting down on his lip to suppress a groan as he stroked his cock faster. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anything as much as he wanted to reach out and touch her. Not even anywhere lewd. He just wanted to lean over and press his lips to the bare skin of her perfectly formed shoulder. He wouldn’t ask for anything more, if he was just allowed that much. But he knew he could never. He squeezed his eyes shut to remove the temptation, trying to pretend that she wasn’t right there, that he was alone.

He did such a good job of pretending that he didn’t even notice when Misa began to stir. He was lost in his own fantasies up until the moment that her slender hand grabbed his arm, startling him to the point that his entire body jerked, then froze in place. When she didn’t speak after a moment of excruciating silence, he reluctantly cracked opened his eyes, the sight of her shocked expression erasing his last hope that she hadn’t actually woken up, or that she hadn’t realized what was going on.

He had been fantasizing about her catching him in the act, but now that she had, it wasn’t actually as arousing as he had pictured. He mostly just felt like he was going to throw up.

“What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?” she whispered, her voice wavering.

L thought about denying it, but he knew it must be obvious, so he didn’t bother. “Masturbating,” he replied, trying to keep his voice emotionless and not at all shaky with pleasure.

Misa made a thoughtful noise, looking at him in the dark for a moment. Then, seeming to make a decision, she suddenly asked, “What were you thinking about?”

Well, he was already damned. And some part of him did want her to know, anyway. He was just aroused enough to be bold. So he turned his head all the way to the side and met her eyes in the dark, whispering, “You.”

Her eyes widened at that, but she didn’t look exactly surprised, and definitely not disgusted. If anything, she looked… intrigued? Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from flickering down to it. The smile that spread over her face was sharp, almost dangerous, and he shivered again.

“Do you want me to help you finish?”

L’s breath caught in his throat. A million questions flashed through his head, but he didn’t ask any of them. He didn’t ask if she thought he was Light again, because she had _just_ called him Ryuuzaki. He didn’t ask if he was dreaming, because that wouldn’t change his answer. And he didn’t ask her why on earth she would want to do a thing like that, because then she might change her mind, and even if she didn’t, any honest answer to that question would only hurt his feelings. Even if the answer was “Just to mess with you” or “It’s part of my evil plot as the second Kira,” he still wouldn’t say no. He would just feel even more pathetic afterward.

So instead, he just quickly nodded his head, holding his breath as he waited to see if she would laugh at him or take it back. But she didn’t.

What’s more, he had expected, at most, that she would touch him again. Like she had done the other night. He certainly hadn’t expected, fantasizing aside, that she would duck her head under the covers and slide down his body, pulling his boxers out of the way so that she could settle herself between his legs.

It all happened in a flash; he barely had time to react to her undressing him, much less wrap his head around what was about to happen. He was already so close, and so sensitive from his lack of experience with anyone else’s touch, that even just the sensation of her breath against his heated skin was enough to make him squirm.

Misa made contact tentatively at first, just gently licking the head, flicking her tongue over the slit, but it was too much already. The feeling of her soft tongue running over his engorged, sensitive flesh was so incredible that, with a jolt of panic, he had to quickly wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and squeeze just to stop himself from cumming at the very first touch, swallowing back the pleading noise that threatened to escape his throat. He tensed up, breathing hard as he tried to get himself in check. If he came the second that her lips touched him, Misa would probably laugh at him and call him pathetic, and _fuck_ , why was that thought arousing? _Get it together_ , L, he scolded himself—or, at least, the small corner of his brain that was still capable of rational thought scolded him. The rest of his brain was preoccupied by more pressing matters, like “Misa” and “tongue” and “holy fuck.”

L took a few deep breaths, clenching his fist at his side, trying to calm down. However, the very moment that he began to feel like he had a handle on the situation, Misa decided to try taking more of his length into her mouth, and he was lost again. Her hair hung down around her head, tickling the bare skin of his hip and thigh. He tried to focus on that sensation to avoid being overwhelmed by the others, but it was a losing battle from the start.

Without thinking about it, L’s hips bucked upwards, trying to follow the exquisite suction of her mouth. He felt guilty a split second later, realizing that was probably rude, but he felt her moan around him, and she moved further down in response to his movement, taking him in. Hesitantly, expecting her to change her mind at any second, he ran his fingers into her silky hair and tugged downward. She moaned again, letting herself be pulled down his length, moving her hands out of the way. With her hands free now, she pushed his shirt halfway up his torso to expose more of his skin, running her delicate hands over the naked skin of his stomach and sides, wrapping her arms around him as she swallowed him.

L twisted under her, pressing his lips together hard to keep the noises in. It wasn’t just that Misa Amane was sucking his cock. It was that Misa Amane was sucking his cock like she loved it, like there was nothing in the world she would rather be doing, taking him all the way into her throat and running her hands over his naked skin like she actually wanted him.

He _knew_ she hadn’t done this for Light yet, because the things she had said to him last time made it clear that she hadn’t seen Light’s penis yet, and in the time since that awkward encounter, he hadn’t left Light’s presence long enough for anything like that to happen. But for some reason, she was willing to do this for L, of all people.

L wasn’t the most sexual of creatures. Okay, he had urges, and sometimes he indulged them on his own. But he had never really seen himself as a person that anyone else would be attracted to. He didn’t think of his body as an object of anyone’s desire. In fact, most of the time, he didn’t think of his body at all, unless he was hungry or jerking off. He often felt like he was just a brain piloting around an ungainly sack of meat and bones. Especially next to people like Misa Amane and Light Yagami, who seemed like they had been crafted to physical perfection by some higher power, he sometimes felt not only undesirable but inhuman, like an alien.

So, with all of that in mind, what would give Misa the idea to go and do something like this? To take the full length of him into her mouth so sweetly, to moan around him like she liked it even though he wasn’t doing anything for her? To let him have this, something she had not even given to her own boyfriend yet, her boyfriend with whom she was apparently madly in love? It made no sense, and so he was terrified that, at any moment, the universe would realize its mistake and take this moment back. L didn’t get to have things like this. Solving cases was his source of satisfaction, and he had never asked for more.

As the pleasure built to a blinding heat inside of him, coiling low in his stomach, L felt almost like they were being broken down to their constituent parts. It was the opposite of his usual feeling, that he was just a brain. Now he felt as though the rest of himself had fallen away, all of his careful thoughts and awkward limbs, leaving behind only his throbbing, almost painfully swollen cock, striving upwards into the warmth of her.

And, hidden by the blanket, it was hard to contextualize the sensations as being caused by Misa Amane—famous model, Kira suspect, Light’s girlfriend. There was only her mouth, the incredible suction of her, the motion of her tongue around him, accepting everything that he gave her so sweetly and asking for more. She had already totally given up control to him, submitting entirely, but he still felt the instinctual need to grasp her head in her hands, to hold her firmly in place so that he could fuck her mouth, abandoning himself to the animalistic motion of it as he bucked up into her throat again and again. He was curling his toes in the sheets unconsciously, leaking precum, unable to cope with the intensity of the sensation.

L wished so badly that they were alone so he could talk, just so that he could tell her how good she was, how sweet and beautiful and good. She needed to know. His hands fisted in her hair, moving her head now, yanking her down roughly with each thrust upwards, and she let him. She was pliant like a doll in his hands, allowing him to move her perfect mouth up and down the length of his cock like a sleeve, only using the muscles of her mouth and throat to keep up the suction.

Even when he pushed his way so deep into her throat that he was literally choking her on his cock, feeling her throat spasm around him, she never gave the signal to stop, just kept up the suction and wrapped her arms around his legs to pull him closer, digging her nails in. She was moaning sloppily, drooling on his cock as he pushed her head down on his crotch, holding her down for a few seconds with each thrust, and she still didn't seem to mind. He felt half out of his mind with pleasure, with gratitude, with the intoxicating depravity of using beautiful, headstrong Misa as nothing more than an object to masturbate himself with, with astonishment that she not only allowed this rough use but _welcomed_ it.

One part of him was in awe of her, wanted to prostrate himself at her feet and offer her anything that she wanted. Another part, though, almost wanted to hurt her, to degrade her. To punish her for all of the times she had teased him and pushed him around. It was this shameful part of himself that grew stronger as his thrusts grew rougher, seeing how much she would take. She was right about him: he was a pervert, he was monstrous, throbbing with selfish, shameful pleasure at the sensation of his nineteen year old suspect willingly, even enthusiastically, gagging herself on his engorged cock.

The motion of his hips, bucking wildly against Misa’s mouth, must have been shaking the bed, but L was beyond caring. He was so, so close, and he couldn’t believe that Misa was doing this for him. He didn’t _understand_. He knew that she didn’t love him, didn’t even _want_ him, that she would only ever want Light. But she was still swallowing him down, accepting him, and he didn’t care about anything except finding his release before the moment was gone again.

Part of him wanted to drag the pleasure out as long as possible, but he needed it too badly. He wanted to fill her mouth with his seed until it dripped out around him, to spill himself all over that soft little tongue and up into her throat, to make her taste him and swallow him and accept him, if only for this one moment, before he lost her to Light once more.

Unfortunately, L’s wild, unrestrained motion and the gasps and moans that he didn’t even realize he was making were the final straw for the sleeping Light, whose presence the detective had all but forgotten. L was so absorbed in the all-consuming need and pleasure that he didn’t even register Light’s slow stirrings until his voice rang out, sharp with shock, “What the fuck are you doing?” The chain jangled as Light grabbed hold of the blanket that covered all three of them and flung it aside, flipping the light on with his other hand in the same moment.

Misa froze, pausing in her motions as the two of them were fully exposed, but the shock and shame and thrill of being caught in the act by Light were too much for L. He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, abandoning himself to the wave of pleasure. Letting out a sound that was half shocked cry, half pleasured moan, he clutched Misa’s head tightly in both hands, cupping the back of her head and forcing her mouth all the way down his length until her nose was pressed into his pubic hair, losing himself in the best orgasm of his life as he began to spill into the tight channel of her throat.

The combined shock of being caught by her boyfriend and L cumming without warning were too much for Misa, and she started to choke and cough as his semen flooded into her throat, pushing back against his hips. Of course, he wasn’t an asshole, so even in the throes of his pleasure, L immediately released her head so that she could pull away.

Unfortunately, though he tried, L didn’t have enough control over his body to stop his orgasm partway through or to redirect his aim. His eyes flew open, but he could only stare down helplessly between his legs as, when Misa released him, his wet cock continued pulsing into the air. It was like a horror movie: Misa shrieking in surprise, Light staring at both of them in utter astonishment, and L unable to do anything but moan, “Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” as he finished cumming, the rest of his release shooting all over Misa’s cheek and mouth in thick spurts.

As the last shudders of his orgasm passed through him, shaking his whole body, L felt a dizzying combination of pleasure, dismay, embarrassment, and, worst of all, a sort of shamefully animalistic, base satisfaction and possessiveness at marking Misa in this way. At spilling his cum all over her beautiful face, right before Light’s eyes. A desire that maybe, the next time Light kissed her, he would remember what she had looked like with L’s release dripping from her perfect lips, and he would know that, no matter what, L had her first. He had marked her as his, somehow, and Light could never erase that. It was a stupid, utterly chauvinistic thing to think, but he felt so inadequate next to Light, so incapable of ever doing anything to win Misa’s attention away from him. Even if he proved Light’s guilt and had him executed, it wouldn’t change the fact that Misa loved him. This small act of possession was all that he had.

And Misa, god, she was more beautiful than ever, because now she was human, rather than some beautiful, untouchable idol. She looked utterly defiled: eyes watery, drool and cum smeared on her face, lips swollen, hair hopelessly tangled from L using it like a handle while he throat-fucked her. His spent cock twitched between his legs at the sight of her, at the evidence of his depravity on her face, at knowing what he had done to her in pursuit of his orgasm. He felt a heady mixture of pride, shame, and something like protectiveness, like now that he had dirtied her with his own shameful acts, he wanted to steal her away for himself and keep her safe.

Then the moment was over and L was left on the bed, blinking in the light, shirt hiked up and boxers pulled down, naked from his stomach to his ankles. The small intimacy he had shared with Misa was gone, and he was left feeling achingly vulnerable in the aftermath of his orgasm, laid bare under Light’s cold eyes, Misa wiping her face as she stared back and forth between the two of them.

L desperately wanted to be anywhere else, but he was still chained to Light, so he did the first thing he could think of. Leaning off the edge of the bed to grab the blanket from the floor, he forced a blank expression onto his face and said, “Well, it seems like you two have a lot to talk about. I’ll give you some privacy.” Before either of them could respond, he pulled the blanket on top of himself, covering his entire body and face, and curled up into a ball, making a small cave where he could hide.

There was a long silence, and then, his voice muffled through the blanket, Light demanded, “Are you fucking serious right now, Ryuuzaki?” L nodded his head, the blanket moving with him, though he wasn’t sure if they would be able to tell what the motion was. In any case, after a moment, Light continued speaking. “I just caught you with your dick in my girlfriend’s mouth. You can’t just hide under a fucking blanket to avoid me.”

“Light, I—” Misa started, her voice raspy and tearful, but Light cut her off before she could finish.

“Not now, Misa,” he snapped.

Though L didn’t feel very calm, he kept his voice flat, almost bored, as he responded. “Actually, Light, I think you’ll find that I can.”

With a growl of frustration, Light launched himself on top of the L-shaped lump in the covers, pinning L down and landing a punch on his side as Misa shrieked. L unfolded his curled up body with explosive force, throwing Light off of him, and rolled himself off the side of the bed to the floor, dragging the blanket with him.

It seemed he wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep tonight. L sighed, only his face visible as he peered out at Light from the pile of blankets, readying himself for the next attack. Misa was tugging at Light's arm, trying to stop him from hurting L, but he brushed her off without even looking at her. At least, L thought, he’d have an excuse to hit Light now. To be honest, L had been hoping for a chance to smack that smug look off his face since the moment that Misa had called him by Light’s name that first night.

Not that fighting Misa’s boyfriend would do anything to endear himself to her, of course, but that had been a lost cause to begin with. And it just might make L feel better.

That wasn’t what he really wanted, though. Not if he was honest with himself. What he wanted was for Light to disappear so that he could be alone with Misa. He would clean her off so gently, lay her down in the bed and kiss her hard, and he wouldn’t even mind that his first kiss tasted of his own cum, not if it was with her. Then he would ask what would give her pleasure, and he would do that, do anything that she wanted if it meant she would stay with him awhile longer.

Too bad that would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes horny police, it is me again. Come take me away. What is it with me and writing overly detailed, super rough blowjob scenes? Jesus, y'all, I am a thirsty bitch and need to be stopped. I just love writing about L getting head for some reason, and realized I'd never written about it from his POV, and the next thing I knew, I'd written this. Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. I didn't want to write the entire confrontation with Light, just the start of it, so I wasn't really sure where to cut it off.


End file.
